CBS Home Entertainment
CBS Home Entertainment (formerly CBS Video, currently branded as CBS DVD for DVD releases and CBS Blu-ray for Blu-ray releases) is the home entertainment arm of CBS Corporation. CBS Video Enterprises CBS, Inc. owned a home video arm, CBS Video Enterprises (CVE), established in 1975. In 1980, CVE formed a joint venture with MGM, MGM/CBS Home Video licensed the film library of MGM for release on home videocassette, following the early leads of Paramount Home Video, 20th Century Fox's Magnetic Video division and Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment). In addition to the MGM film library, the company released output from CBS News, CBS Records, the CBS television network, CBS Theatrical Films, and the motion picture division of Lorimar. By 1981, MGM/CBS had expanded from VHS and Betamax to RCA's CED system as well. In 1982, CBS withdrew from the MGM joint venture. The MGM/CBS company reorganized into MGM/UA Home Video. A short time later, CBS purchased a stake in 20th Century Fox's home video operation, and formed CBS/Fox Video. The new company reissued many of CBS' properties issued under the CBS/Fox label, in addition to films under the 20th Century Fox banner. Two specialty labels, Key Video, and Playhouse Video, were also created. The CBS/Fox joint venture was reorganized in 1990, with Key Video and Playhouse Video ceasing operations, and Fox Video was created to release the mainstream output of 20th Century Fox. CBS continued to issue their product and programming under the Fox Video label until 1998, and utilized the CBS/Fox label for BBC Video programs until 1999. In 1998, CBS/Fox shut the partnership down. Fox's distribution arm is now 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. New division The CBS/Viacom merger was completed in 1999, but then were split again on January 1, 2006. However, both companies are still controlled by National Amusements. As such, distribution for all releases by CBS DVD (the new branding for CBS Video) is handled by Paramount Home Entertainment (now Paramount Home Media Distribution). On September 26, 2006, CBS Home Entertainment was joined with CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount International Television, and King World to form CBS Television Distribution. CBS Corporation formed CBS Home Entertainment as a new home entertainment arm in 2007. However, Paramount continues to distribute a majority of CBS DVDs as of 2010, with several exceptions. For example, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment won the right to release material from the newly formed incarnation of CBS Films beginning in 2010, under license from CBS Home Entertainment. Image Entertainment holds the video license for the original Twilight Zone series. Many Viacom-produced miniseries (such as the 1981 remake of East of Eden) which are now owned by CBS, as well as material from CBS News, have been issued through different video labels (though more recent CBS News productions have been issued on DVD by CBS/Paramount). Past names * CBS Video (1975–2006) * MGM/CBS Home Video (1980–1982) * CBS/Fox Video (1982–1998) * Worldvision Home Video (1980–1995) * Simon & Schuster Video * King World Direct * National Telefilm Associates Home Entertainment (1984–1986) References External links * Official site Category:Companies Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:CBS Corporation subsidiaries Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1975 Category:Media companies established in 1975 Category:1975 establishments in California Category:Companies established in 1975